Bird of the Summer
by LoveInTechnicolor
Summary: Santana wakes up in her girlfriend's old bedroom during their trip home to Lima. Pre-Proposal One-Shot.


The first streaks of morning light came pouring into the room and pooled on the carpeted floor before slowly creeping its way up to the bed where we slept. I couldn't help but scrunch up my face as the bright rays finally reached my eyes, effectively pulling me out of my slumbering state. Bringing a hand up to block out the unwanted glare, I released a disgruntled groan and rolled over to bury my face into the chest of my girlfriend, causing the sleeping blonde to subconsciously shuffle a bit so we could both lie a little more comfortably before tightening her hold around me once more.

With no sunlight left to bother me, I let out a contented sigh into the girl's warm skin and prepared myself to slip back off to Dream Land. That is until a sudden knock on the door that caused us both to stir.

"Hope everyone's decent," Britt's mom called out as she cracked open the door, popping her head into the room with a hand covering her eyes.

"It's okay, Mom. We're dressed," Brittany groggily mumbled without opening her eyes.

Removing the barrier that was blocking her view, the older woman gave us a broad grin and replied, "Okay, well I was just wanted to let you girls know that breakfast is ready. Feel free to come down and grab yourselves a plate after you wake up a bit."

"Alright, thanks, Mom."

"Thank you, Mrs. Pierce," I also added, causing the woman to shoot me a playful scowl.

"Santana Marie, how many times do I have to tell you that we're past point now?"

Rolling my eyes at her response, I allowed a lazy grin to pull at my lips as I chuckled out, "Sorry, _Susan_. Old habits die hard."

"No worries, Sweetheart," she assured with a wink. "Anyways, I'll see you two downstairs whenever you're ready."

"Alright, thanks, Momma P," I called out to the woman as she retreated back out of the room.

"Since when are you on a first name basis with my mother?" Brittany suddenly questioned as she stared at me in confusion, reminding me that she still in the dark about the _not-so-little_ conversation I had with her parents a few nights ago.

Thankfully, she didn't seem to notice my eyes widen in realization as my mind raced to think of some sort of half-truth I could tell the blonde. "Uh, you know, she, um, she told me the other night that I could start calling her that since you and I are, uh, older now?" I ended up blurting out, though the statement ended up sounding like more of a question.

"Oh, that's so cool! Do you think your mom would let me call her Maribel?"

"I don't know. Probably," I answered with a small shrug, feeling relieved that she didn't seem particularly interested in questioning the matter further.

"Score!" Brittany cheered with a small fist pump before moving to sit up, "Anyways, I'm going to go grab us some food real quick. I'm starving!"

Rolling off her body so she could get up all the way, I asked, "Are you sure you don't need any help?"

"Nope, I've got it. You just stay right here and relax," Brittany insisted with a sweet smile as she leaned down to press a gentle kiss to my forehead. "Love you," she murmured as she pulled just enough away to meet my gaze.

"I love you, too, Babe," I returned without missing a beat and felt my face warm as I watched my girlfriend's small smile transform into a beaming grin. God, I don't think I'll ever get over the way she makes me feel, especially when she looks at me like I'm the best damn thing that's ever happened to her.

"Be right back," Brittany quietly notified as she gave me a quick peck on the lips and slipped out of bed to leave.

During her absence, I decided to get dressed for our morning walk, which had quickly part of our daily routine since returning home to Lima. The day would start with us eating breakfast. Then, we get dressed, take a long walk around town, and return home to get our cuddle on until dinner.

Not going to lie. It was a pretty sweet deal.

After changing t-shirts, I slipped on a pair of black shorts and some clean socks. Shifting my gaze around the room, I spotted Brittany's favorite hat sitting on her bookshelf and walked over to retrieve it. After placing the cap on my head, I noticed our senior yearbook and slid it off the shelf.

Carrying it back over to the bed, I plopped down and started flipping through the pages to help pass the time until she got back. It was about five minutes before I heard Brittany's light footsteps steadily making their way towards the bedroom. Looking over to the open doorway, I couldn't help but grin when I saw her carefully walk in with a big tray of food.

"Oo, I love when you wear that hat!" Brittany giddily informed as she placed our breakfast down on top of the mattress.

"I know. That's why I put it on."

"You know me so well," she whispered as she bopped her finger on the tip of my nose. Noticing the book in my hand, she continued to ask, "Looking through our old yearbook?"

"Yeah, I still kind of regret not picking up a copy of my own, to be honest. I mean, I could care less about the rest of high school, but our senior year was pretty damn awesome, especially with us getting together and the glee club finally winning Nationals."

"Yeah, those were some pretty fun times," she agreed as she sat down beside me. "Aw, look! There's a pic of our dip kiss!" she exclaimed as she pointed to the picture on the page that was dedicated to us Glee kids.

"Yeah, that will probably always be one of my most favorite kisses we've shared."

"Mine, too," the blonde agreed as she glanced down at my shirt for first time. Giving me a weird look with a half-smile, she inquired, "Um, is there a reason why you're wearing your _Lebanese_ shirt?"

"Because I needed an old shirt that I didn't mind sweating in," I teased with a smirk as I leaned over her to grab my plate of food. "Plus, I don't think I've ever gotten a chance to wear it out in public with you, so I figured now's as good a time as any, right?"

Looking back up to her, I noticed that Britt's face dropped slightly, which I assumed was because of the statement. Thinking I had somehow upset her, I readied myself to take back my words when I saw her take a shaky breath and allow a watery grin to spread across her face.

"You have no idea how happy you just made me, San."

"Well, that's the plan, Babe," I beamed as I felt a sense of relief wash over me as I kissed her temple. Subtly shifting my focus over to the duffle bag I had sitting next to her dresser, I thought about the engagement ring I had tucked away in one of the side pockets and quietly repeated, "That's the plan."

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you, as always, for taking the time to read this one-shot. I've been thinking about it for about a week now and decided to finally type it out to hopefully help me get inspired to write the next chapter of _Saw You First_. Anyways, I know it's not very long, but I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless!_


End file.
